Status Report
by DetectiveKyle
Summary: A small one-shot about Beforus. The Operator and the Magician have both been called in to give their reports to Her Majesty, Feferi Peixes I


**Status Report**

 **A Tale of the Operator and the Magician, Two Trolls In Service to Her Majesty Feferi Peixes I**

A troll stepped into the great hall. He wore a dark expression, and his eyes seemed to have circles around them from stress. He straightened out his yellow coat and adjusted his red and blue goggles, hoping to at least appear decent before Her Grace.

A man stood in front of the door to the throne room, staring him down. Through his glasses was a piercing gaze, and the purple cloak surrounding him left no mistaking who he was. He eyed the yellow blooded troll.

"state your name and buisness."

The former narrowed his eyes further. "excu2e me?"

"you heard me."

"you know damn well who ii am. now let me iin."

The cloaked troll's expression slowly turned into a smirk. "theres just no foolin you, is there, old friend?"

The other smiled. "not when you have 2o much work two do all the tiime. and maybe iif you diidnt wear that 2tupiid cape all the tiime, ii could be fooled a tiime or two."

"dont be ridiculous." He broke into a small chuckle. "this cape is essential to my credibility here."

The troll in the golden coat chuckled alongside his friend, before he knocked on the door to the throne room.

"You may enter."

A sultry, yet sing-song voice beckoned their entry. The two opened the doors.

At the end of the room, atop her golden throne, petting a small cuttlefish, sat her Graceful Radiant Majesty, Empress Feferi Peixes I. She smiled warmly at the two trolls.

"Welcome back."

The two approached the throne and knelt before Her Grace.

"Operator. You first." Her voice, while demanding, felt melotic and soothing to his ears.

The gold-coated troll rose and cleared his throat. "your grace, ii have 2uccessfully completed my mii22iion to halt the iimpendiing iinvasiion. they retreated and wiill not be able to return for another good hundred year2."

Her Grace was pleased. She clasped her hands together and let out a small squeal, adorable, yet unfitting for a monarch such as herself.

"Very good, Operator. I knew t)(at I could count on you!" She beamed at him.

The Operator smiled, a small blush forming across his cheeks. "iit wa2 no ii22ue, your grace. chiild2 play, even."

The cloaked troll smirked and rolled his eyes.

The Monarch shook her head. "You know as well as I, Operator, t)(at t)(is was in fact a very large issue. T)(e Sorians )(ave been poking at Beforus' borders for far too long. I am grateful for your wonderful work in disabling t)(eir fleet's internal communications and control centers. You are a legend, Operator."

The Operator waved her off. "ii am nothiing 2peciial. anybody could do thii2 iif they put theiir miind to iit."

He then felt her cold palm across his face. Her Grace was frowning and pouting at him, her hand having been brought clear across his face.

"I will simply )(ave none of that, Operator." She scowled at the Operator as he slowly took a knee once more.

"Magician. Your report?" She turned to the cloaked troll.

The Magician rose. "i wwas able to stop the rebellion down in the territory of my kin."

She raised her eyebrow above her head, eyeing the Magician with suspicion. "And w)(at met)(od did you use to suppress t)(is rebellion?"

The Magician's pupils dilated. "i simply gavve a rousing speech and performed some of the most impressivve magics imaginable."

Her Grace was pleased. She smiled warmly at the Magician. "T)(ank you for using peaceful met)(ods, my friend."

The Magician smirked triumphantly and had the faintest of violet blushes appear across his face.

Her Grace beckoned the Operator back to his feet. "You are bot)( suc)( wonderful additions to our Beforan society."

The Operator snickered, most likely out of defiance for the compliment. "ii couldnt have done iit wiithout my young a22ii2tant. 2he2 a natural."

The Magician rolled his eyes. "oh please. shes only doin wwell because youre the one doin the hard stuff. most lowwbloods, includin her, havve no idea wwhat theyre doin wwhen they see that stuff."

"well thii2 may come a2 a 2urprii2e to a clo2e miinded liittle 2hiit liike you but 2he ii2 iincrediibly good wiith computer2. unliike a certaiin 2eadweller ii know."

"you take that back you motherfucker."

"no. you take iit back."

The Operator's eyes crackled with energy. The Magician raised his wand.

"--ENOUG)(!"

Both jumped back to find Her Majesty wearing a furious expression. She placed the cuttlefish aside and stood, towering over them both.

"T)(is fig)(t is so pointless! You are bot)( so muc)( better t)(an t)(is!"

The Operator rolled his eyes behind his goggles, wanting to prove her last statement false.

"Operator, your assistant is lovely and certainly )(as as muc)( of my respect as I )(ave for you." She spoke harshly, but softly all the same.

How the fuck did she do that?

"And Magician, you must learn to t)(ink beyonf our )(emospectrum. Contrary to your beliefs, lowbloods are capable of incredible t)(ings."

They both slowly nodded.

"Now t)(en. Your next assignments are wit)( the Engineer over in t)( next room. Take care, you two."

"Yes, Your Grace," they both spoke in unison. They bowed before leaving the throne room, leaving Her Grace to her cuttlefish.

The two arrived and were given their next assignments by the Engineer, who had been anticipating their arrival alongside the Explorer.

The Explorer bounded over and hugged the Operator's arm.

"hey chief! what's new?" She asked, looking up at him.

The Operator read the paper. "we have to go deciipher 2ome ~ath code2 apprently beiing engiineered by 2ome blueblood biig2hot who thiink2 he can get iinto her grace2 2ecuriity 2y2tem2." He smirked. "ea2y 2hiit."

The Magician smirked at the Operator before reading his own assignment and frowning. "wwell then..."

The Operator and the Wanderer both gave him questioning glances. The Engineer attempted to peek at the classified document.

"i havve to put dowwn another rebellion."

The Operator gave him a punch in the shoulder. "and you cant handle iit?"

The Magician frowned. "but its led by the signless and the mediator."

That was when the Operator's eyes widened. The Wanderer gasped. The Engineer began to sweat.

The Operator placed a hand on his shoulder. "good luck. her grace must have done thii2 for a rea2on."

The Magician shrugged. "wwell... if i dont come back at least youll knoww wwhat happened."

"y0ull c0me back." The Wanderer beamed at him. "the tw0 0f them are especially str0ng but i kn0w y0u can win against them. y0ure... y0u!"

The Operator smiled. "what 2he 2aiid."

The Engineer nodded in excitement. "Yes, I do believe that you are STRONG enough to take down that lowblooded-" he caught the glare of the Wanderer. "-those rebellious pigs."

The Magician shrugged before delivering a punch to the Operator's face.

The Operator smirked and returned the favor.

The two of them stared at one another, blood trickling from their noses before laughing a little and sharing a final hug.

The Wanderer skipped outside, calling back. "y0u g0t this man! the mediat0r may have a chainsaw but y0u have the abilities 0f a freaking g0d!"

The Engineer smiled and nodded.

The Operator began to follow the Wanderer, wiping his nose. "well... good luck."

"ill need it." The Magician followed him before the two split off onto the roads to their destinations.

They shared the glance that they knew would be the last.

"see you sol."

"bye ed."


End file.
